Disney's Lilo and Stitch-All goin' my way
by RinoaDagger
Summary: A little stupid something I did late one night instead of watching my sister play Jak and Daxter, I swear thats the stpidest game ever made...>.


Lilo And Stitch Remake. Char. Switches- Nani and Tifa Lilo and Sephiroth Agent guys in black and Irvine and Squall David and Zidane ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ "Job rejected.rarrr." Tifa thinks to herself on her way home. A blue car pulls into the nearest intersection. "WATCH IT!!!.STUPID HEAD!!" Tifa yells as the car screeches. She kicks its front bumper. In the car, is an agent to take her brother away.but little did she know of that (O_O;; gee where AM i??) The driver flinches at the girl.  
  
Meanwhile, at school, a few students are practicing doing a fencing act Kid with glasses- Move forth, or I'll shanty take thee from thy hiding spaceth! Kid with Silver hair- Speak English.**frowns** Kid with glasses- Come out you dummy! Kid with silver hair- NO ONE CALLS ME A DUMMY!!! **Leaps forward at the kid with glasses** Kids with glasses- HELP ME!!! HE'S BITING ME!!! Teacher- BOYS!!! *Picks up the five year old with silver hair and sends him home* Teacher No. 2- NO animals in my classroom! Kid with silver hair- but-!! Teacher- NOW!! Kid with silver hair- **trudges home**  
  
Meanwhile. In the islands of Hawaii, anything is bound to happen, but to who.is the question. MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! The blue car from the intersection follows her home in a frantic rush. :: In the car:: "Stupid head huh?"-The almost blind driver with a cowboy hat on "DO I look stupid Seifer?" "Shut your damn mouth!!-A tall blonde with a scared head "Quiet!"-a tall brunette with a scared head "I say we take her brother into custody.I mean, her parents ARE dead right (lol)?" the tall blonde spoke up. "Oh shut up will you?" "Well, that's the reason we're going in the first place.if that Girl cant get a job, we'll hafta to take him away."a voice said from the trunk, It belonged to Rinoa. "Um.why are you in there again Rin?" the brunette named Squall said. "Dunno." she replied. The car skidded left and then to the right. "DAMN YOU IRVINE!!! LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!!!" Seifer shouted. "NO I DON'T WANT TO!!!" the driver replied. Squall put his head in his hands. "Ok Squall, finish reading the directions." Irvine said tiredly. "Ok lemme see here.NO RINOA NO!!" Squall shouted. "Ummm.paper!" the jerk in the trunk said, obviously she was very satisfied with herself for eating it. "Puh-lease.oh wait, there it is." He snapped back. A small rinky-dink shack in the middle of nowhere is seen. Tifa is seen outside banging on the door. Elvis Presley music is heard inside the house. Tifa- IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN SEPHIROTH I'LL COME IN THERE AND BEAT YOU UP!!" Sephiroth-**frowns and turns the music louder**  
  
*in the car* Irvine- **pushes his hat over his face** Squall-**sighs** Irvine-**pulls his hat off his face** She needs some serious help keeping that kid in line. Seifer-just go in already. *Two leave Seifer in the car and walk up to the front porch* **Tifa is banging on the door to her house loudly** Tifa- SEPHIROTH I SWEAR!!!!! Sephiroth- **turns music even louder** Squall- Say, miss? Tifa- what do you want?! And who are you?!? **she pointed to Irvine and sneered** Irvine- **eyebrows arch**The-e.Stupid head? Tifa-O_O;; Oh god.I DIDN'T really mean that.. Squall-**smirks**.we're with the F.A.I.have you gotten a job yet? **Notices her running to the back of the house** Tifa- JUST A SECOND!!! *Irvine and Squall hear a door open and slam shut* *Inside the house* Tifa- SEPHIROTH!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR?!? Sephiroth- **looks at her** I didn't feel like it! Tifa- grrrr.**chases him into the kitchen and notices the stove is still on** Oh God no!!! **pot explodes leaving the kitchen a mess** Sephiroth- **standing on the couch** C'mon nazi!! Catch me!! Tifa- **grabs him around the waist and hangs him on the coat rack by the collar** YOU!!! Better behave, or we'll be separated!!! Sephiroth- **puppy dog eyes** Tifa- eh-heh-heh.no.nice try.**puts him down** Oh my god!! Those guys outside! *outside the house* Tifa-**opens the door** Uh.heh heh.please.come in? Irvine- **looks around the house** been busy? Squall-**whispers to Irvine**busy? She's been ROBBED. Sephiroth- **tugs on Irvine's coat** We weren't robbed, I just got sent home from school for biting a kid and Nazi's mad! Then she chased me ALL over the house and realized the stove was still cooking.Then her food emploded and you guys came! Irvine-**stares at Tifa, who has her head in her hands** Seph you BIT a kid? Squall-**looks annoyed by the 5-year old** Sephiroth-**looks proud of himself** Yep! Tifa- **picks up Sephiroth and slings him over his shoulder**Could I call you back later?? **hurries up the stairs** Squall-**yells after her** YOU'VE GOT ONE WEEK LOCKHEART!!! Tifa- **stops dead in tracks and looks over her shoulder** *Squall opens the door, lets Irvine go out and slams it behind him* Irvine-Weren't you a LITTLE too hard? Squall-Seifer said take a direct approach.and I did Irvine-.whatever Squall-**mumbles** don't steal my line. Seifer-*inside the car* How'd it go? Irvine-**looks pissed off** Squall was nasty to her. Squall-Shut up Kinneas and take us back. Irvine-.... *inside the house* Tifa- Were you TRYING to make me look bad?!? Sephiroth- **sniffles** no.Teacher said never tell a lie though! Tifa- hmm.So you really DID bite a kid??? Sephiroth- **turns red** yeah sorta. Tifa-**picks him up and hugs him** Come and help me clean up honey. Sephiroth- **tags along behind his sister** *Next night* Tifa-I hafta run down to square for a second. Now, if those men come back? Sephiroth-I know I know.I act like a normal HUMAN BEING.not a WILD BEAST. Tifa- Yeah.something like that **walks out the door** Sephiroth- **wipes off the fake smile he was wearing and plays the depressing Elvis music again *the road* Tifa- **running** I hope those guys don't go to the house.or Im gunna be dea-Oh hi Zidane! Zidane- Whose dying? Tifa- Me, if I don't get back to Sephi soon.and I got fired from my last job at the restaurant- Zidane-Say, I could pick up the job application form for you! Tifa- How did you know?!? Zidane- I have my ways!!! Tifa- Oh how can I ever repay you!!?? Zidane-**turns and runs away** Go on a date with me and we'll call it even!!!!! Tifa-**before she can reply he's gone** *a blue car passes* Tifa-**praying** please don't turn left!!!!! *the blue car turns left* Tifa-**runs faster** N-no!! So Tifa Finally gets to the house Tifa-**Is panting so hard, she collapses** Irvine-**Catches her** Hayaaa.**pushes her back to her feet** Squall-eh-hem.Sephiroth was here alone?!? Tifa- But it was only for a second!!! **Grabs his arm as he barges into her house** Squall-That is completely stupid and un-acceptable!!! **picks up Sephiroth who is kicking and flailing** Seph-Put me down!!!! Irvine-Hey Squall?? Squall-**snaps around** WHAT??? Irvine-maybe she isn't lying.ask the kid. Squall-**sighs like he's annoyed** ok ok **puts sephiroth down**.Sephiroth how long were you at home? Seph- Well.lets see here.about 5 minutes Squall-Ok.ok.**turns to Tifa** Two strikes lil' lady.one more and your out of the game for good. Tifa- **collapses onto the chair**Wh---what, why? What do you mean out of the game.for good?!? Squall-**face softens cuz he feels bad for her** We mean completely remove you from Sephiroth's life.you read? Tifa-But what about Ohana!!! Squall-I DON'T CARE!!! Tifa-yes sir.**looks to the left sadly** Squall & Irvine-**both leave**  
  
After they leave Tifa-**walks outside to the hammock** hmmmmm..i wish they'd leave us alone. Seph- Tiffy?? Tifa-what is it? Seph-I didn't bite anyone today Tifa-**smiles** Seph-**climbs up into the hammock** Tifa-So what's up? Seph-nothing.Um, will our family always be together? Tifa-**smile fades** I hope so.I hope.so. Tifa-**Picks up Seph and walks inside** Seph-Do I HAFTA go to bed??? Tifa-.yes.lets go.  
  
**Knock at the door** Zidane- Tiff? Can I come in? Tifa-**pats Seph's back** upstairs. Seph-**he runs away** Tifa-yeah! Zidane-I got you the job! Tifa-Yay!!! **jumps into his arms** Zidane-*swings her around once and puts her down** Tifa-eh.eh hem. Zidane-So what was with the sudden leaving? Tifa-They wanted to take Sephi away. **camera pans up to the top of the stairs where Sephiroth is waiting.Tifa and Zidane are still talking** Sephi-They were gonna take me away?!? **Walks into his room all depressed and starts looking at a moogle book** *After Zidane and Tifa's discussion* Tifa-Well.better get upstairs. Zidane-Yeah.**gives her a quick kiss and runs away** Tifa-**looks stunned, but smiles** Tifa-**opens Sephiroth's door** Sephiroth-**pretends to be asleep because he doesn't want to hear her talk** Tifa-Aw c'mon Seph.I know ur awake.**puts him on her lap** Seph-Do you want to get rid of me?**still has his eyes closed** Tifa-('o_o`) Of course not.those guys.**clenches her fists** Seph-**changes the subject** Like this moogle? It's green! Tifa-te he! Cute.**gets an idea** Sephi-**changes the subject again** like my pictures? I took them myself with my new camera!!! **looks proud of himself** Tifa-**looks at the wall** **pictures of fat old men in Speedos and fat old ladies in bikinis on the beach are shown** Uh.yeah Seph, How'd you get these? Sephi-Photographers secret!! Hehe!!!! Tifa-hee.^_^Ok, goodnight Seph. Sephi-night.. Next Morning Tifa-**opens Sephiroth's doors and stuff** C'mon Seph! I have a surprise for you!! Sephi-whatever.**drags himself out of bed and gets dressed** At the pet shop Lady behind the desk- Go on ahead in and pick out the moogle of your choice! Sephiroth goes in in hopes of finding a moogle, but comes out with a Moomba  
  
Tifa-**cringes** ugh.that? Sephiroth-**squeezes the Moomba** yah!! Lady-um.are you SURE???? We found it half dead in the road. Tifa-**indicates the "SHUT UP NOW!!" sign with her hands** Lady-and it became alive again.so he's all yours. Tifa-**picks up Seph** Ok.he's yours now write the name here. Sephiroth-**is deep in thought searching for a name**I got it!!! Stitch!!! Tifa-whatever.I mean.how cute!!! On the walk back home Sephiroth runs into the kid with glasses and his retarded friends on bikes. Seph-Hey looks you guys! I got a pet now too! Kid In Glasses (KIG ok?)-So like.what is it?**pets his vomit colored moogle** Sephiroth-I rescued it from the grave dangers of life! Right Tifa?**smirks** KIG- **back away because he knows Tifa will punch him off the face of the earth** I mean.How cute!! What's his name? Sephiroth-Stitch. KIG-**snickers** Sephiroth-**kicks the kid and pushes his bike down a hill** Kid-MOMMYYYYYYYYYY~~~~YYYYY!!!! Sephiroth/Moomba-**start walking again and see King Kong on TV in a store window** Moomba-**looks happy**~~~ REMEMBER THIS Tifa-**shakes head** Um.ok.lets go. Later that night Sephiroth-Ok.If you want to be like a regular moogle.well, their like role models.people sorta look up tot hem.Elvis Presley was a role model.study this! **puts the book down in front of the Moomba**Moomba- *&%^#$#$%&^*)*&(_(&_(*&*^^%%#$ Sephiroth-(O_O) TIFA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tifa-**slams into the door with her Premium Heart gloves on** WHAT?!?!? Sephiroth- It talked!!! Yay!!! Tifa-.I'll be in my room. Sephiroth-Your part of our Ohana now.Ohana means family! Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten! Moomba-Ohaga! Sephi-No. O-H-A-N-A. Moomba-**goes on a wild rampage cuz it was proved wrong** Sephiroth-HEY STOP!!! Moomba-**stops** Sephi-Do something constructive.Please?!? Moomba-**grins** *^%!#$!^%#$..(*&^????.**Takes a bunch of books, blocks and other junk off the shelf and makes it look like San Francisco** Sephi-w-wow. Moomba-**starts growling like an animal and knocks everything down** Sephiroth-TIFAAAAAAAA!!! NAZI!!!!!!! Tifa-WHAT?!? Sephi-**runs behind her** It thinks its king Kong.**cringes** Tifa-**sighs**you!! *Points at the Moomba** Bed!! Moogle-**slumps into its bed** Tifa- **puts Sephiroth back in the bed and leaves**  
  
Next day Tifa-ok now.you guys come with me. Seph-**takes the Moomba and puts it on a leash and follows Tifa** Tifa-Ok.now I'm applying for a part time job as a lifeguard.you stay here. Seph-... Moomba-... Tifa-...o..k.. Tifa-**walks off** Seph-**looks to make sure she's gone first** Ok.now's Ur chance.**gives the Moomba a radio** Moomba-**takes it and walks out into the crowd looking all embarrassed and whatnot** **Elvis Presley plays and the Moomba does a hotfoot dance** **girls on the beach come up and start dancing with him and cheering him on** **pretty soon reporters start coming on and the Moomba gets all clustered** Moomba-**feels compelled to take drastic measures**!#$*)^&^%!!(*^*&!!!!!! **goes wild** **the lifeguard interviewing Tifa runs to help** Lifeguard-**before she leaves** Oh, by the way, you get no job! 


End file.
